Santa Baby
by jezzybellejones
Summary: Pam has a special Christmas surprise for Eric. One shot.


*A/N Merry Christmas Paric shippers! I was in the mood to get back to my fluffy roots and write something Christmasy, so here goes it. Didn't write any of the songs… they ain't mine. Paric ain't mine either. Damn it. Bases covered?

Eric groaned as he flipped through the channels on his television. Between his sheriff duties and running Fangtasia, rarely did he get a night off to just relax at home with Pam, and this occasion was leaning towards royal suckage. Pamela had been preoccupied all evening doing whatever the hell she did in one of her many closets. The only things on TV were lame ass Christmas specials about humans being brought together by the power of the magical holiday elf or some other ridiculous fuckery. He could settle for one of the cartoons targeted towards the teacup humans; they were certainly of higher entertainment quality, but sadly none were to be seen.

As he mindlessly changed channel after channel in his unsuccessful search for entertainment, his mind drifted back to holidays of the past. Pam was a big fan of Christmas since it largely entailed her two favorite things in the world (besides Eric of course)… shopping and presents. Of course, if your name happened to be Pamela Swynford DeBeaufort and your maker happened to be Eric Northman, most every day was Christmas. She loved to spend and he loved to spoil her and make her happy. He thought of all of the holiday portraits complete with Santa hats and reindeer antlers that he had groaned and grumbled his way through but participated in because Pam had asked him. He'd do anything for her, and she knew it and used it to her full advantage.

He grinned recalling a cold December night sometime in the early sixties. He and Pam had glamoured their way into a human Christmas celebration. A few of them were wearing baubles that tickled the fancy of his spoiled princess, and being the determined woman she was, Pam quickly thought up a plan to get them. She easily coaxed one of the humans to play "Santa Baby" on the piano, and coquettishly charmed and sang the party goers, simultaneously glamouring all of them out of her their money and valuables. Eric had simply stood back and smirked. The form fitting red party dress she wore was quite becoming of her, and had he been a human, he was certain she could have glamoured him out of anything she pleased without even using her powers. They left soon after and celebrated the holiday and Pam's new found fortune on their red silk sheets. Thoughts of her impromptu performance and that red dress still brought a smile to his face all these decades later.

Upstairs in her closet, Pam threw dress after dress behind her in a desperate attempt to find one that she hadn't worn in many years. The pile was nearing four feet in height and she was getting frustrated. Finally, she spotted the particular dress she had been searching for. She crinkled her nose up and giggled. Eric would certainly enjoy this.

Eric angrily hit the power button on the television and flung the remote clear into the kitchen that they didn't use. Stretching out on the couch, he contemplated finding a book to read when he heard the familiar sound of Pam's heels clicking down the hallway. She would probably want him to take her shopping, and even that seemed preferable to the nothing he was doing at the moment.

His eyes grew to the size of saucers and he immediately sat up as she entered the room dressed in the dress he had just been reminiscing about. He was at a loss for words, but the wide smile on his face told Pam that he was quite pleased. Turning on her sweet charms, Pam began to sing and slowly approached him.

**Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree, **

**For me.**

**Been an awful good girl, Santa baby,**

**So hurry down the chimney tonight.**

She finally reached her destination and slowly ran her fingers down his face and grasped his chin in her hand.

**Santa baby, a 54 convertible too,  
Light blue.  
I'll wait up for you dear,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.**

Eric gulped and looked into her sapphire eyes with a burning desire. If she kept this act up, she wouldn't have time to finish the song.

**Think of all the fun I've missed,  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed,  
Next year I could be just as good,  
If you'll check off my Christmas list.**

Pam slipped easily into his lap and gently tugged on his nose as he wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

**Santa baby, I wanna yacht,  
And really that's not a lot,  
Been an angel all year,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.**

Pam immensely enjoyed the effect she still had on her maker, lover, and best friend. She rang her fingers through his hair and brought her red lips ever so closely to his stubbly cheek. She could feel his excitement grown beneath her and wondered how much more of her performance she would get through before he cut it short.

**Santa honey, there's one thing I really do need,  
The deed  
To a platinum mine,  
Santa honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight.**

Eric was becoming more and more unglued with every word she sang to him. He was ready, willing, and able any time she wanted him, but it aroused him even more that she still took the time and put such effort into seducing him.

**Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex,  
And checks.  
Sign your 'X' on the line,  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight.**

Pam momentarily took her hands off his body to remove the clip that was holding her hair up and let her curls flow freely. Eric ran his large hands over the soft, feminine curves of her body and allowed them to rest on her hips.

**Come and trim my Christmas tree,  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's,  
I really do believe in you,  
Let's see if you believe in me.**

Pam fought to keep her composure as Eric's loving hands roamed her delicate body. She was determined to finish her performance and seduction. Their loving would be on HER terms tonight.

**Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing,  
A ring.  
I don't mean on the phone,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight,  
Hurry down the chimney tonight,  
Hurry, tonight.**

The words "hurry, tonight", were all the final motivation that Eric needed. He stood with his progeny in his arms and hurried towards the stairs and their bedroom. Pamela finally brought her soft lips to meet his and he growled against them. Pam giggled and just as he was about to ask just what in the fuck was so funny she unceremoniously produced a Santa hat that she had been concealing somewhere on her body and plopped it on his head. He scowled and groaned but left it on his head as he continued his journey to their sanctuary. He would wear the fucking thing for NO one else. Besides… they could probably get kinky with it later.


End file.
